Terephthalic acid di-esters, such as Di-(2-ethylhexyl) terephthalate, also known as dioctyl terephthalate or DOTP, can be used as plasticizers in a variety of polymeric materials such as polyvinyl chloride. DOTP can be prepared by the titanate-catalyzed transesterification of dimethyl terephthalate (DMT) with 2-ethylhexanol (EH). Direct esterifications of TPA with EH under conditions similar to those used for the transesterification of DMT have produced slow reaction rates and sporadic problems with foaming. US-2002028963-A1 discloses an esterification process wherein water is removed by azeotropic distillation together with an alcohol. JP-60004151-A (JP-03004052-B) discloses the reaction of TPA and EH under elevated pressures and temperatures. JP-2001031794-A discloses the preparation of terephthalic acid esters by reacting at least one of C9-C 18 monohydric alcohol and 2-ethylhexanol with terephthalic acid. Water formed during the reaction was removed and the alcohol was separated and recirculated to the system. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,532,495 discloses a multi-step esterification process that includes removing water and a portion of the alcohol reactant from the reaction mixture.